Truth
by Mako Thunderbird
Summary: Okay, okay. It's a dumb Jin/Nina fic. Happy?


And as the odd couple spirit possesses me once more.....actually, it's the bike riding's fault. BEWARE: Jin/Nina...who also belong to Namco. :P Suggestive reference ahead.

****

Truth

by Mako Thunderbird

"Ugh....ohh..." Nina moaned as she got up from the cold marble floor. It was very drafty in the room, whatever the room was. "Man...bet I'd be a bit warmer if I had my.....clothes...on...oh my god..."

She widened her eyes as she remembered why she wasn't wearing anything. Slowly, very slowly, she turned around....

.....and screamed. Sleeping on the floor....was Jin Kazama, who was just as naked as she was. The blonde covered her face. "Oh no...god, what've I done...I can't believe it...Jin, wake up...Oh, GOD...God, Jin, WAKE UP!" she kicked him hard on his side.

"(Groan)Huh....wha?" Jin seemed dumbfounded as if he were drunk. "Jin....GOD....did we..." Nina trailed off, as she found her pink biker's outfit and put it on. He scratched his head. "....We did...."

Nina's head slumped. "What the FUCK was I thinking?? In my right mind, I would've NEVER done that..."

__

But then again, I was glad I WASN'T....last night was.....god kill me for saying this...incredible...

"Jin....would you get off your lazy ass and put some bloody clothes on??!" _ Not that I mind, that body is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life..._

"Oh, that's your fault, you ripped off my clothes during our 'Night of passion....'" Jin sneered, pointing toward a pile of ripped black and white cloth. 

"Night of _Passion?_ More like 'Night of Intoxication'..." Nina snapped.

Jin shrugged. "Whatever. We did it, whether we were drunk, or brainwashed, or whatever fucked up reason it was, we did it."

"That reason had BETTER be bloody well fucked up..."

Jin's head turned towards the angry woman. "Why do you say that?"

"Well...you're...you're..." 

Jin grew impatient. "I'm.....?"

"You're...you're...Jin! And I'm Nina! Nina and Jin! Nina and Jin doesn't work! You and me are like....like your dad and your uncle!!"

Jin shuddered and quickly perished the thought. "We haven't committed incest, you know."

"I KNOW that, genius. But, like incest, we're...wrong! We'll never work! We just don't click." _God, what am I SAYING, we DO click! We DO!_ Nina let out a sigh. Serious time to think was needed.

"Well," Jin pondered, "If "we don't click" then why did what happened last night happen, hmm?"

Nina faced toward the younger man, and covered her eyes. "Jin, what are you saying? That we...hell no! (Sigh) ...Okay, back up, back up. First, how we got here..."

Jin tried remembering, but his mind was a bit foggy as he'd hit his head the night before.

"Hmm...well, I remember I was running away again from those goddamned men of my grandfather's for...all the usual reasons. I then bumped into YOU, because that Chinese cop was looking for you (or so you said) and for some reason, we decided to escape together. Next thing we knew, we were in front of this gigantic, old-looking house and decided to hide out for a while. As soon as we got inside, the floor..."

"Okay, okay, enough with that..." Nina replied irritably, "I know all that. I just wanna know...why did we do that? People don't just "happen" to have sex with each other...there must've been a reason! Everything happens for a reason..."

Jin sat down. "Yeah....a reason...."

The older woman looked confused. " What? Just what the hell are you playing at, Kazama??!"

Jin looked at the blonde. "Nothing that you'd be interested in." "Oh yeah? Try me."

"(Sigh) Alright, now where to begin..." he began hesitantly.

"I assume you know Julia Chang." Nina smiled. "Yes, yes I do. I fondly remember easily whooping her ass in both tournaments..."

"Whatever. Julia....was the most beautiful woman I had ever met, both look-wise and personality-wise. I guess sparks flew after the fourth tournament, as it began with little walks down the street, which transformed into daily make out sessions," he added with a small chuckle. 

Nina just rolled her eyes.

"She was lovely, you could talk to her about anything. Do anything with her and you'd be in Heaven, that's what I think of her, that gift of God, Julia...then, while driving her back to her prairie homeland....it was set aflame. My grandfather's men had it burned to the ground. Even with my pleas for her just to stay until firefighters could come and put out the fire, she ran towards the scene, and got fatally burned rescuing her mother and several other of her tribesmen." 

His head hung low. "She'd killed herself in an effort to save those she cared about.....I guess that's what I liked most about her..." 

The Irish woman was beginning to think it was nothing but a corny love story, not explaining any possible reason for why the pair slept together last night.

Jin laughed. "It's kinda silly for me to be saying this to you, but..."

Then it hit her. _Oh God, he's not gonna..._

"...I guess my feelings for her just....(Damn, she's gonna kill me) transferred into you, Nina..."

Nina had the sudden urge to burst out laughing, if the matter wasn't so serious. "What the hell...you're one seriously fucked up son of a bitch, you know that?"

"Yeah..." "Besides, Julia and I don't have anything in common! I dunno why you'd have any bloody idea..."

Jin shook his head. "Well, you see, there's more to it than you think..."

__

Yeah, right... "Oh? Do tell."

Jin sighed once more. _I've really gotta stop dong that..._ "Well, you see, when I met up with you, you told me that Lei WuLong was chasing after you. You'd been hired to kill Steve Fox, and he was after you because of that.

"Steve...he's..."

"Your son, you told me last night," Jin finished.

Nina decided to carry on from there, thinking she would know what Jin would say.

"Well, I met up with Steve halfway, and that dorky cop showed up again, without me having a chance to talk to him at all... I told him to hide out somewhere. I've been running from Lei ever since...."

Jin was surprised. _I seem to be very transparent in that sense..._

".....so?" Nina finished. "Damn, Nina, I'm amazed. It's right there in front of you...Okay, let's say Lei found us down here and then captured you. He'd immediately have you in prison, or worse, executed, taking everything away from you. Including Steve." 

"God dammit, Jin, why must you always include some corny story?" He looked at her. "No, not a story. The truth. In Jail, or death, you wouldn't be able to see Steve again. And you told him to hide out....it was because you cared about him, even if he wasn't in any immediate danger. When you ran away from Lei, you did it only because you wanted to see your son again. Like Julia, she wanted to see her mother and all of the people of her tribe again, as she couldn't bear to see them die, so she took her life and saved them."

Nina shrugged. "That's...quite a bit different, you know."

The young man ignored her. "The point is, I know, that just like Julia, you'd give your life if it meant Steve would be well. You'd break laws just so you could see him again, or see to it that he wouldn't get hurt. You care about the one you love, I mean, only one person, but still, you care about him, even if he's all the people. I know you'd never hurt him or anyone you care for, call it a hunch but I just feel it..."

The older Irish woman was astonished, but looked down. "That's not true."

"Hmm?" Nina wanted desperately to stop herself from saying what she was about to say, but it had to let go. "It's not. I have hurt the ones that I care for. The ones that I love. During the tournament, the third one, I....I...I hurt you. I even tried to kill you, you know...I was possessed by Ogre. I know that if I'd felt enough for you, I would've easily overpowered his control....but you freed me, and you're lucky I didn't kill you."

Jin widened his eyes. "You mean you...." She nodded, and tears started falling. "I was afraid to say it...but I do..." 

She turned around. Nina didn't want Jin to see her like this. Not tough-as-nails, badass Nina Williams. Anna would have a field day.

"Nina..." "What..." she said between sobs.

"Nina..." he walked to her, and turned her around. She was still sobbing, and looked down. He lifted her chin. _Damn, he's persistent...he's really embarrass-_her thoughts cut off as he quickly pushed his lips to hers. The blonde had stopped crying, and instead widened her eyes at the brave, but very likeable stunt Jin pulled. She blushed, feeling his bare body against her own.

__

10 minutes later....

Gasping for air, both pulled away.

Well..." Nina began.

Well." Jin repeated.

They stared at each other for a while.

Nina broke the silence. "It's very cold in here, y'know..."

Jin rubbed his arms. "That it is."

"Hmm..." an incredibly naughty idea ran across Nina's mind.

"Say, Jin....whaddya say we......warm each other up a bit?"

Jin managed a sly grin as he reached for the zipper of Nina's outfit.

Okay, all done! This is the weirdest, most absurd, rushed thing I've ever written in my life. Please leave your comments!


End file.
